Episode 6890/6891 (10th June 2014)
"Hour-long episode. Dom has a change of heart and rushes into the courtroom, declaring Belle didn't mean to kill Gemma, but his outburst only makes things worse as the prosecution asks for manslaughter to be added to the indictment; Bernice and Andy are caught in an embarrassing situation; Donna finds she just can't stay away from bad boy Ross; and Priya plays happy families with David." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Dom watches videos of Belle and Gemma together and flips through her memory book, which conjures up an array of emotions. Kerry drums up publicity for the salon launch with a golden ticket promotion. Donna suggests to Rhona that she will organise a christening as she wants to do something special for April. Dom storms into the courtroom, declaring that Belle didn't mean to kill his daughter and he finally forgives her. Kerry's convinced that Bernice is stringing her along as her trial period is due to run out today. David decides to help Priya with the baby, despite his commitment to attend Jacob's sports day. Amelia makes a 'Welcome Home' card for Belle. Dom's outburst has only made things worse as the prosecution ask for manslaughter to be added to the indictment, making a prison sentence still an option. Belle's defence barrister advises her to think carefully about her plea as if she pleads not guilty and is found guilty by the jury, she will receive a longer prison sentence. The villagers arrive to show their support for Bernice's salon, which she has named Beauty & Bernice, but when Dan bags himself the golden ticket and a free spray tan from Kerry, he hastily passes up the opportunity and gives it to Andy. Belle takes a risk and pleads not guilty. Harriet confesses to Kerry while she has nails done that she kissed Ashley last night, but dismisses it as a stupid mistake. Content at the idea of playing happy families, Priya puts David's phone on silent when she sees him asleep with the baby, despite knowing that he has other places to be. Belle is found guilty of manslaughter. David wakes up and rushes off to Jacob's sports day, realising the time. He wakes Amba in the process of rushing out the door. Kerry reminds Bernice that her trial period is up and if she's continuing to work at the salon she needs to employ her. Bernice refuses however and tries to prove that she doesn't need Kerry by giving Andy a spray tan herself in the treatment room. Donna visits Ross at home and rekindles their romance. Bernice has Andy strip down to his boxers in the treatment room, but having not reached the spray tan part of her course yet, she has no idea how to use the equipment and accidentally blasts tan all over Andy's chest. As she dabs him, the pair are overcome with lust and begin kissing. Alicia gives David the cold shoulder, annoyed that he disappointed Jacob. Harriet awkwardly buys Ashley a pint in The Woolpack. Curious as to what is taking so long, Kerry opens the door to the treatment room and the visitors get more than they bargained for when they find both Bernice and Andy in a state of undress. Ross tries to get Donna to go into town with him, but she walks out reminding him that no-one is to see them together. Bernice is upset when Andy informs everyone that what they just walked in on was a stupid mistake and she kicks everybody out. Kerry attempts to comfort her and manages to convince her to give her a job. Alicia tells David the arrangement won't work if Priya still has feelings for him, forcing him to acknowledge that she does. Alicia plans to sort it. Dom's devastated to discover Belle's been sent down for manslaughter. Lisa finds Amelia's welcome home card and breaks down. Cast Regular cast *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant Guest cast *Clerk of Court - Rosina Carbone *Prosecution Barrister - Andrea Mason *Jury Foreman - Lewis Fletcher *Defence Barrister - Daymon Britton *Judge - Christopher Saul Locations *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Hallway, Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public café *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room, Kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Hallway/Stairs, Living room, Kitchen *Unknown court room - Court No. 3, Corridor *The Woolpack - Public bar, Backroom *Dale View - Hallway/Stairs, Kitchen *Unknown school field Notes *Final appearance of Tendai Rinomhota as Gemma Andrews as she appears in pre-recorded video footage, although she is credited on 15th January 2015 when her voice is heard. *This was a one-hour episode, made up of two episodes edited together. Memorable dialogue Sam Dingle: "Don't go giving our Samson ideas, he were nagging me all the way in, he wants to see our Belle an' all." Zak Dingle: "Court gallery's no place for a nipper." Cain Dingle: "Coming from this family, it won't be long before he sees the inside of a court." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes